


Broken

by BrownEyedBeauty5725



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownEyedBeauty5725/pseuds/BrownEyedBeauty5725
Summary: Aftermath of 2x12 and 2x13. Obviously it's AU. FalliamWhat if everything bothered Fallon a lot more than anyone realized?Fallon felt like she had finally hit rock bottom and has no other way out. She feels truly alone in the world after losing the one person who loved the real her. She leaves Liam one last voicemail. Will he listen to it and get there in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part I hope you guys like it. Originally it was supposed to be one big story but this first part is all narrative while the second part will more than likely be a lot of dialogue. It's slightly alternate universe and speculation of the aftermath of 2x12 & 2x13. It's also probably short because I hand write everything and it's two and a half pages on paper but shorter once typed up. Also I proofed it myself so I apologize if I missed any mistakes.
> 
> I wasn't sure what to class as the warnings but I chose graphic depictions of violence, while this isn't necassarily violent or graphic it deals with depression and reference/acts of suicide which can be very graphic. So if talk of these things might trigger you then this isn't the story for you. 
> 
> Depression and suicide are very serious subjects and I would never want to cause someone to fall deeper into it. I suffer from it myself and I know how hard it is and how easily things can trigger it. If you or anyone you know feels like you want to harm yourself or take your life please call this number or visit this website.
> 
> 1-800-273-8255 
> 
> suicidepreventionlifeline.org 
> 
> And please remember you are not alone.

Fallon stared at the bottle of anti depressants sitting on the bathroom counter beside her phone. She had been diagnosed with severe depression a few months after her mother left when she was a teenager. Either no one realized or cared that she was still on them. She didn't know. She was Fallon Carrington after all. She didn't care about anyone but herself. Nothing ever bothered her. Well that's what they all thought anyway. Nevermind that she was the way that she was because she had a serious complex about how nothing she ever did was good enough for anyone. Not her parents and definitely not Michael. Her mother stopped caring when she was sixteen, if she'd ever cared at all. And her father, she tried so hard to make him proud but it was never enough.Then there's Michael. Oh how she loved him and how she thought he loved her. Through all the pain and hurt they caused one another, mostly her, she could stop being scared and pushing him away because someone truly loved her. She was finally good enough. Only that was a lie. He didn't love her, not really. At least not who she really was. He loved the idea of her not the real Fallon. He'd convinced her she had to change everything about herself and give up everything she worked her whole life for because it made her a horrible person and she believed him. What did all of that get her in the end? Absolutely nothing. She was alone,again.

All of this is what led her to this moment. Wondering if anything was worth it anymore. She didn't think it was. She didn't even know when her life had gotten like this. When did she become this person who was willing to sacrifice everything about herself to please other people. Liam was right. She didn't even recognize the woman staring back at her from the mirror. Liam. Sweet loving Liam. The one person who saw the real Fallon and loved her anyway. Who did so much for her and never asked anything in return. She had finally realized she loved him. That that's why she kept pushing him away and denying her feelings. They terrified her. She had never felt that strongly for someone before, not even Michael, so that's why she stayed with him. He was the safer choice. She just didn't notice she was losing herself in the process.

It was too late now. Her mother was God knows where after what she did to Krystle and Mark. Her father, well he wasn't speaking to her after the massive fucking up she did of the launch just so she could sabotage Michael. God what was wrong with her. And Liam. She had finally pushed him away for good. She didn't blame him for wanting nothing to do with her anymore. He deserved better. She picked up her phone as she filled a glass with water from the bathroom sink. Normally she'd never drink tap but at this point she didn't care. She opened Liam's number in her contacts and stared at it for a moment. She didn't think he'd answer, he was probably with Ashley after all. But even if he didn't she had to tell him how she felt. She picked up the bottle of pills and the water and slowly slid down to the floor. She sat against the wall while she took each pill until the bottle was empty drinking the water as she went. When she had swallowed the last one she hit call. She was right, he didn't answer. So with tears falling she left what would probably be the last time anyone heard her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam listens to Fallon’s voicemail. Was she found in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I’m typing this on my phone cause my WiFi got knocked out in a storm last week and they still don’t have it back up so I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed.  
> Two, I apologize for how long it’s taken me to get this chapter up. It’s been a very long year for my family and myself. We’ve had a lot of things going on. I had a health issue come up that triggered my depression and a relapse with my self harming but I’m ok, I went back to therapy and I’ve worked through it. My cousin was diagnosed with cancer, my nephew got into some legal trouble, then my nana died and another cousin who is like a sister has just been having a really rough time so I’ve been trying my best to be there for her and just sadly haven’t had the time to write.   
> I hate giving excuses but it’s just been a very long and hard year. This chapter is a little short and I’m not sure how I like the ending. Also I don’t know anything about hospitals in Atlanta,GA so I googled and picked one that was pretty highly rated, if I need to change it please let me know and I will definitely do that.   
> And again this story deals with references of depression and suicide. If talk of these things are a trigger for you then this story would not be good for you to read.
> 
> If you have thoughts of suicide or self harm please call This number or visit this website. And please remember you aren’t alone.
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline   
> 1-800-273-8255 available 24 hrs a day  
> SuicidePreventionLifeline.org

Liam was in a meeting with his publisher and editor when his phone rang. Glancing at it he saw Fallon’s name and taking a deep breath he hit ignore. He still loved Fallon more than anything, it was why he broke up with Ashley, but after Sun Valley he didn’t have the time for Fallon’s dramatics. Hearing the notification that she’d left a voicemail he put his phone on silent and put it away. “I’m sorry, where were we?” he asked looking back at the other men in the room. A few minutes later an intense feeling of dread washed over him. Something was wrong and the longer the meeting went on the stronger the feeling got.

A couple of hours later the meeting was finally over. He pulled out his phone as he walked to his car and noticed he had a missed call and voicemail from Sam as well as Fallon. Might as well listen to them and see what trouble they’d gotten themselves into this time. Rolling his eyes he put his phone to his ear as Fallon’s voice flowed through the speaker. He could hear the tears in her voice and the feeling of dread became worse as he listened.  
“Liam it’s me. Fallon. But you probably already know that. I don’t blame you for not answering. I wouldn’t either if I were you. I acted extremely childish and it wasn’t fair to you for me to come running expecting you to still be there waiting when things didn’t work out with Michael. I wish I had realized sooner what you had known about us all along. Now it’s too late. But you were right. Somewhere along the way I lost myself trying to be the person everyone wanted me to be. Except you. You’ve always loved me for exactly who I am. I’ve realized everyone’s lives would be a lot better without me. All I do is cause trouble. I just wanted to say goodbye. And tell you that I love you. I’m sorry that I was too scared to admit it until it was too late.”  
Before Liam could really process what exactly Fallon meant Sam’s voice burst through.   
“Liam I don’t know if you still care at like all but I need you to call me back now! It’s an emergency! Please Liam it-it’s Fallon! You were the last person she called so just call me back dammit!” Hearing the tears, the fear and the urgency in Sam’s voice Liam instantly knew what ever Fallon had meant when she said goodbye was bad. Starting his car he quickly called Sam back. Driving towards the Carrington’s he cursed at everyone to get out of his way. “Dammit Sam answer the phone!” He yelled getting more and more terrified the closer he got to Fallon’s home. Finally when he was a mile away Sam answered.   
“Sam what happened? Is Fallon alright? She called me but I was in a meeting, I just got both your messages” Liam rushed out. “Oh so you do care,” Sam said with no emotion in his voice. “Sam,” Liam ground out. ”Sorry, Fallon’s alive. Barely. She apparently was hurting more than we all thought. Where are you? Can you come over? I don’t want to talk about this on the phone,” Sam sniffled as his emotions slowly started to get the better of him. “I’m almost to the house,” Liam said.   
“ Alright, I’ll see you when you get here,” Sam said hanging up. Liam pulled into the long drive way holding back tears and praying that it wasn’t the last time he got to hear her voice.

Rushing out of the car he met Sam at the front door. “What happened?” He asked again. Turning Sam led Liam into the mansion. “We aren’t sure. We think she overdosed. Blake found her in her bathroom. There was an empty pill bottle beside her.” Sam said sitting down in the parlor. “You think she tried to?” Liam asked unable to actually say the words out loud.  
“ Yea. She hasn’t been doing well since Sun Valley. What you said really got to her. She holed up in her room. Wouldn’t get out of bed. Wouldn’t eat. For days. We thought she was doing better. I mean we finally got her to eat yesterday but she wouldn’t answer her door today. With everything that happened with Krystle and the baby Blake said something about being tired of her moping. He stormed up to her room and the next thing we know he’s running out screaming to call 911.” Sam explained.   
Liam closed his eyes as the tears finally fell. “She called me and I ignored it. She left a voicemail and I could feel that something was wrong and I still ignored it. I thought she had just got herself into something again or she was up to another one of her schemes or something. Dammit! I should’ve answered the phone!” He choked out.  
“It’s not you’re fault Liam. You weren’t here we were. We knew she wasn’t ok and we didn’t do anything about it. We thought the same as you. That she was being typical Fallon and just being over dramatic.”Sam told him.  
“What hospital is she at?” Liam asked. “Piedmont, but Blake wants us to wait here until he knows more. He wants to keep it as low profile as he can. Doesn’t want Fallon to have to deal with the media if she pulls through.” Sam said.   
“Don’t say that! Don’t say if. She’s going to make it through this. She has to.” Liam said heatedly.  
“I don’t want to think the worst, but someone has to face the reality of the situation Liam. She was alive but her pulse was weak and she wasn’t breathing when Blake found her. She may not make it through this.” Sam said seriously.   
“I know.” Liam whispered as he slid to the floor and leaned back against the wall behind him with his head in his hands. “I know.”

Hours had passed as Liam and Sam sat in silence neither moving. Both thinking the worst as more time passed. Then Blake finally called.   
“Blake hey. Liam’s here I’ve got you on speaker. How is she?” Sam spoke worriedly.  
“She’s hanging on. Our girl’s a fighter. They lost her once but they got her back and pumped her stomach. She has a breathing tube but she’s stable. They just aren’t sure when she’ll wake up.” Blake explained the strain clear in his voice,   
“ they’re only allowing me in for now so Krystle is on her way back to the house. I’ll let you both know when you can come see her. Sam I need you to try and get ahold of Steven.” “Of course, keep us updated,” Sam said before Blake hung up.   
He looked at Liam before saying, “I guess now it’s up to Fallon to come back to us.” “Yea and she will. Like Blake said, she’s a fighter.” Liam said all the time never moving from his spot on the floor.


End file.
